Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -47\% \times 0.125 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -47\% = -\dfrac{47}{100} $ $ 0.125 = \dfrac{12.5}{100} = \dfrac{1}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{47}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{47}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{8} } = \dfrac{-47 \times 1 } {100 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{47}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{8} } = -\dfrac{47}{800} $